Various communications systems include modules or devices that have both a radio frequency (RF) signal portion and an analog control portion. For example, FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a schematic representation of device 100 that includes an RF section 110 and an analog control section 120, also referred to as an energy management section (EM core). The RF section 102 may include one or more RF components, such as switches, amplifiers, etc., and associated circuitry for transferring RF signals between various RF signal contacts 112. The analog control section 120 includes a ground contact 122 for connecting the analog control section to an analog ground, and a power contact 124 for connection to a power supply. The contacts 112, 122, and 124 can be wirebond pads, solder bumps, or any other type of electrical connection.
Unwanted signal coupling can frequently occur between the RF section 110 and the analog control section 120, which can create signal harmonics and other noise that degrades RF performance. The effect is generally most detrimental to RF devices connected to those contacts 112 closest to the analog control section 110. Conventionally, shielding is used in an attempt to prevent such signal coupling, but it is usually accepted that the RF devices closest to the analog control section 120 will have degraded performance.